


Fuzzy Wuzzy

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur awoke to a strange tickling sensation on his lower back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Wuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> So JGL has this bit of fuzz on his lower back that you can see in _Uncertainty_ and _Hesher_ , and I got to thinking, what if Arthur did, too? Hence, a bit of fluff. Beta'd by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/).

Arthur awoke to a strange tickling sensation on his lower back. He was muzzy for a moment, blinking awake, aware of how warm and soft his bed was, getting goosebumps at whatever that touch was. He was alarmed for a split second, but he could catch Eames’ scent and feel his warmth, and he calmed. All of these things happened in the blink of an eye.

He still didn’t know, however, what was causing that sensation.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw Eames on his side, spooning him, but reading what felt like a folded paper against Arthur’s upper back. From the feel of it, Eames was touching his lower back, idly, as he read.

“What are you doing?” Arthur inquired, groggy.

“Reading,” Eames replied, not looking up.

“No, I mean, what are you doing to my back,” Arthur clarified.

“Oh. Touching it,” Eames said, helpfully.

Arthur sighed. “Why.”

“Because I want to.” Eames gently stroked with the back of his knuckle, still reading, voice quiet.

Arthur thought for a moment, puzzled, and then twisted, looking over his shoulder a bit further. He remembered that he did have, on his otherwise smooth back, a small bit of dark fuzz at the base of his spine. “Are you... are you petting my back hair?”

“Your back hair?” Eames tried to look innocent.

“Yes. I... I haven’t waxed it in a couple of months, okay?” Arthur frowned.

Eames shrugged. “I like it.”

Arthur’s frown deepened. “Why?”

Tilting his head, Eames looked thoughtful. “Dunno.”

Arthur sighed.

“Do you really mind it that much?” Eames asked, stroking in little circles now.

Arthur considered. “I guess not. But, I mean, it woke me up. Wait, do you mean my back hair, or you petting it?”

“Both?” Eames shrugged, going back to reading.

“I used to. I did get it waxed. Not everyone’s liked it, you know.”

“Mm. Do you mind me touching it?”

“No,” Arthur decided, shrugging slightly. “I mean, I like you touching me.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“...You woke me up.”

“Sweetheart.” Eames shifted to kiss his shoulder. “Do you want to go back to sleep, then?”

“Mmm, for a little bit? Wake me when you finish the paper,” Arthur suggested, settling in again.

“All right, kitten.” Eames kept stroking idly, soothingly. Just as Arthur was about to fall back asleep, he heard Eames murmur affectionately, “My fuzzy little kitten.”


End file.
